One Step To Death
by Lynx Akita
Summary: What happens when Phineas Flynn dies, then comes back to life...as a emotionless zombie? No Humanity, No Muscles, No Heart. Just bones and a face. Now Isabella and Ferb must help fight for Phineas' humanity. Rated T Very gory
1. Prologue

One Step To Death

EGN

PROLOGUE

It was one of those days when you don't really expect something, and it happens. It was a sunny June, and I was ready to walk over to Phineas and Ferb's house to say my regular: 'What'cha doin'?' To them, or, no, Phineas. To say that to my little crush from above. If your a dumbfounded reader and you don't know who I am. I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

As I walk over to Phineas' house, I hear something. Screaming. Bloody screaming. I run into his backyard.

_Oh my God..._

There was Phineas on the floor, screaming in pain. Very loudly. Candace, Phineas' Mom, Phineas' Dad, and Ferb were trying to calm Phineas down. I look down from Phineas' face to his chest. It was cut open, and blood was rushing out. It almost made it look like the grass was bleeding. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I scream. "Phineas and I were planning out some blueprints, when this...ship with the words: DOOFENSHRMITZ EVIL INC, on them. This sharp knife thing came out of it, and hit Phineas in the chest—PHINEAS DON'T KICK ME!" Ferb said. I quickly get on my knees, seeing Phineas was actually crying loudly. "Phineas, please. Stop crying." I pleaded. "I just called 911, they're coming." Phineas' mom said.

Sure enough, 911 came, and rushed Phineas to the hospital. Ferb and I pleaded to be in ambulance with Phineas, they said : 'alright'. Soon, Phineas stopped bawling, and looked up at me and Ferb. It looked like there was some dry blood under and across Phineas' eyelids. "Isabella, Ferb?" Phineas asked, taking in deep breaths with each word he said. "Yes," I answered. "Am I going to die?" I hated to hear him say such words, tears welled up in my eyes. "No," Ferb answered calmly. "Your not going to die." Phineas took in another deep breath. "Isabella, why...why are you crying?" I look up a little to see Phineas' face. "I hate to see you like this." I answered. "It's my worst nightmare." Suddenly, the ambulance stopped, and took Phineas out. Ferb and I followed. One nurse grabbed Phineas' wrist. "AGH!" Phineas screamed. Apparently, that had hurt him somehow. "He's getting weak." A nurse said. "It's like his muscles are dissolving, and there's nothing but bone."

What? That means... "If we don't get this boy in care quickly, his heart might..." The nurse trailed off. "dissolve." Phineas looked at the nurse with worried eyes. Phineas mouthed something, it looked like. "I'm scared."

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

After a hour or so, I was able to see Phineas. His eyes were closed, and his lips were perfectly closed. "Is he...?" I trailed. The Doctor nodded. "We were too late. He's dead. He's was a good boy, he kept asking us if he was going to die, as each minute passed we wanted to say yes, but he was in so much pain. We weren't sure. Before he died he said something about an Isabella girl." I look up. _What? _I see the nurse and some doctors cover Phineas' body in this blue blanket, and take him away. Tears well up in my eyes some more. _Phineas, don't die. Please, don't die like this. You deserve a second chance. _Then I remember something, something that happened a year ago during Christmas. If me and Phineas are meant to be, that means...Phineas might have another chance. _  
_

__


	2. Two Months Later

Two Months Later

I play with my hair, and only stare up to space. I had gone mentally crazy after what happened two months ago. Ferb also went crazy, but physically, trying to build something to bring Phineas back to life. I hope each invention would work, but nobody would allow us to see Phineas' grave. Where ever he is...I hope he's in peace.

Ugh...What smells like a dead cow? I wake up to find myself in a coffin. Hey, I'm Phineas. Just Phineas. Oh god, I'm starving, WHY THE HECK AM I IN A COFFIN UNDERGROUND! I kick and punch to open the wooden coffin. It works, I pull my pale hand out of the dirt, growling of hunger. I am totally claustrophobic now. As I finally got my whole body out of the ground, I notice I'm in a black turtle neck, and black pants. My face felt like it was covered in fungus, algae, and dry blood. My hair was sticking up in some places, and had some cow licks. I turn around to see to my horror:

PHINEAS JAMES FLYNN

BORN: APIRL 6th 1991

DIED: JUNE 11th 2000

R.I.P

I died, huh? Well, that's no shocker since the only things I remember are screaming and pain. As I said before I'm starving. I turn around, and see a lady about my mom's height, blond hair, and skinny as well, as a cup. My snack.

I growl at the lady, ready to fetch my prey.


	3. Honestly

Honestly

I walk downstairs to see Candace watching the news. "Since when have you watched the news?" I asked. "Since Phineas died, Ferb." Candace answered. "Ssh, look." I sit on the couch next to her.

A News Reporter Man began to talk. "Thank you, Marty. This mysterious killer comes at 10:30, and eats people who irritate him. He seems to only be a kid. Police tried to catch him, but he's too fast for them. They were able to catch one of his head hairs, and scanned it. It seems this boy had died two months ago, that he's nothing but skin and bones."

"Holy Crap," I said. "Two months ago? That's when Phineas died. I-I'm gonna check out Phineas' grave." And bring Isabella, she's HAS to check this out.

I knock on Isabella's door. "Yes?" She answered. "C'mon. We have to check something out." I said. "Alright."

As Isabella and I run to Phineas' grave, Isabella gasps. I do, too. Next to Phineas' grave stone was a gigantic whole, with the coffin open...with no dead body. Next to the grave is a dead lady, with blood covering her body. Her chest with a huge wound, with dried blood. The Lady's heart had been ripped out, and her organs looked like they had been ripped, and eaten. Um, ew. It freaks me out to know that Phineas ate somebody. "Oh my God..." Isabella whispered. "Do you know what this means?" I asked Isabella. "That Phineas is a cannibalistic zombie?!" Isabella said, extremely shocked. "No..." I said, slowly. "It means he's alive!" "Around 10:30 we could go outside, and look for him." Isabella said. "Yeah," I said. "I could bring a baseball bat." "Wait, what if Phineas refuses?" Isabella asked. "That's what the baseball bat is for."

_Dan Ville, NIGHT – 10:30_

Ferb and I walked around The Dan Ville alley, searching for Phineas. Suddenly, I hear a stick crack in half. I look up. "Did you hear that?" I asked Ferb. He nodded, slowly taking out his metal baseball bat. "I swear to God, if you hit Phineas with that, and he dies, I am going to kill you." I whispered. "I'm not gonna give him a coma with this. Just a light tap, he's nothing but bones, remember?" Ferb whispered. I hear quick foot steps. "Do you heart that?" I whisper even more quietly. "Yeah," Ferb whispered back. We turn around. Nothing. As we turn back around, We hear a Lady screaming, and somebody growling. At that moment, Ferb and I rush to see to our horror, Phineas on top of a lady, tugging and ripping out the lady's muscles with with his sharp teeth. I swear to god, I thought I heard the SAW Theme. "Phineas, What are you DOOING?" I shouted. Phineas looked up, his eyes looked angry and hungry. "Oh," Phineas said, his voice was a slight whisper, angry and infuriated. "Isabella Garica-Shapiro. What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to eat my snack?" I nearly puke. "Um, first of all, you're disgusting. Second, spit that muscle out of your mouth. Third, stop, me and Ferb need to talk to you." Phineas got off the lady, and spit the muscle, and it...landed on my shoe. The Lady got up, and ran away as fast as she could. "Look what you did. You wasted a perfectly good snack." Phineas said, coldly. "Phineas, Ferb and I want you to come with us." I said, gently as possible. "WHY?! So, you can turn me to the police?" Phineas asked, backing away. As he walked, I saw his pants were slightly ripped, and turtle neck sleeve had ripped off. Phineas' arm was bleeding a little bit. His face had a couple of stretch marks around his cheekbones, or where the cheekbones were. His mouth was open a little. His neck looked slightly burned from a fire, he looked determined in all ways could explain. "No, we want to help you from...from this." I said. "Sorry, Isabella, I changed. There's nothing you can do about it." Phineas snapped. "Phineas, listen...Ferb he's not listening." Ferb took out his metal baseball bat, and swung, hitting Phineas right in the head.


	4. Loss Of Humanity

Loss Of Humanity

I woke with a start. My _stupid idiotic _step brother had just swung a METAL baseball bat at me. How can he not understand that I am just hungry? Nothing more...except for the fact I eat people instead of fries and cheeseburgers. Cheeseburgers? Eck, disgusting...there nothing but meaty plastic. I roll my eye in disgust, as I lean up. I see Isabella and Ferb looking at me. "What?" I snapped. I was in Isabella's Bedroom, on her folded neatly made bed. "Phineas, how did you come back?" Isabella asked. "Come back? Do you mean here, talking, moving, but not breathing? Ha, I have two words for you. I. Died." I said, coldly. "Phineas, I understand that. But your alive now." Isabella said, gently. "I _changed. _I'm not alive, but I'm not dead. I'm something else. Why don't you understand that?" I said. "Phineas, I think...don't call me crazy, but I think...you might have...I dunno...Lost your Humanity." Ferb said. I looked up, a little shocked. "I mean you lost your kindness, and you eat people like a zombie." I looked at Ferb with cold eyes. "Well, good then."

Why can't Phineas just understand? I thought. Losing your humanity is like the worst thing known to man. I just...I dunno how _this _happened to him? "Phineas, how do you think this happened to you?" Phineas rolls his eyes annoyed. "Oh, I don't know, idiot! I'm just thankful this even happened." "Phineas, can we see how much you weigh?" Isabella asked. "Whatever," Phineas said. Phineas slipped off the bed, and Isabella guided Phineas (I forgot what it's called) to the thingy that sees how many pounds you are. Phineas stepped on it. Let's just say he was lighter than an empty Coca Cola can. Which is pretty darn light. "Wow, your darn light." Isabella said. "I don't care." Phineas answered, cruelly. "Dude, seriously, get some manners!" I said. "People aren't going to like it when you snap, talk cruelly, and eat people!" Phineas turned, glaring at me. Slowly, Phineas raised his fist. "I don't care. I would just _love _to knock those eyeballs of yours—out!" Phineas threatened. "Holy crap." Isabella murmured. "Like I said. Manners." I said. Phineas put his fist down. "Whatever." "Do you like that word? You apparently use it a lot." Isabella said. Phineas rolled his eyes. "No. I don't like anything, but my food. Speaking of food..." Phineas said, turning his head toward Isabella. Uh oh...Please don't be thinking what I think your thinking, Phineas!

I looked at Isabella in hunger. "Speaking of food..." She looks like a delicious snack.


	5. Love Is Painful

Love Is Painful

I look at Phineas with confused eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? Like he's hungry...

OH MY GOD!

He IS! He wants...to...oh my god...eat me!!! AAAAAHH!!!

I look at Phineas freaked. "Phineas, don't you dare!" Ferb warned. Phineas took one step closer to me then...

Phineas grabbed me, and threw me out the window. The glass shatters everywhere, and some of the glass dug into my skin. "As I said before: 'I'm starving!'" Phineas shouted. I look up at my bedroom, I see Ferb grab Phineas and tackle him. Don't! I wanted to show, but my mouth wouldn't let me. I see Phineas grab Ferb by the throat and throw him to the side. Phineas jumps from my bedroom to the grassy floor where I lied there, almost unconscious. I see Ferb get up, and throw something at Phineas, but it hits me instead. It's the metal baseball bat. Phineas tosses it to the side, and picks me up, and puts me on his shoulder. "OH MY GOD!" I heard Ferb shout. Then everything fades away.

I first thing I do when I wake up, I fling my arms out in any directions. Nothing. My hands fly to my chest. There was this weird smelling liquid on my chest. OH MY GOD! He ripped me open. My eyes fling open, Phineas was no where to be seen. "Phineas! Get over here, now! GIVE ME MY ORGANS BACK BEFORE I DIE!!!" I shouted. I felt really bad, as in sick. The next thing I feel is somebody carrying me some place, bandages wrapped around me. I opened my eyes again, and found I was in my bed. Phineas was sitting on a chair, Ferb was keeping a good eye on him. "Huh?!" I blurted. Ferb and Phineas looked up. "Isabella? Your awake?" Ferb asked. "Yeah, what-what happened? Last thing I remember is Phineas trying to eat me." I said. "Isabella..." Phineas said, very slowly. "I...I can't eat you. It's not that I don't want too, or anything." He's saying that as a bad thing. I sigh. "It's just...there's a part of me that's saying: 'Don't eat her! She's your friend!'" Phineas shrugged. "I decided to listen to that part, cause it hurts." "Huh?!" I was baffled. "What he meant to say is that even if he tried to eat you, there will be a pain in him somewhere. I don't think I should say 'gut' cause he doesn't have a gut. That's what refusing him to eat you." Ferb explained. "Well, thank God." I whispered.


	6. Let's Go SHOPPING!

Let's. Go. SHOPPING!

My stomach is growling, I have a pain my "gut". Can things get ANY worse for me? I wish I would of just stayed in that grave of mine, so I don't have to wake up starving to death. Oh great! It's MORNING. Oh god it's MORING! I quickly get out of my chair, and hide under Isabella's dark bed. "Phineas, what the heck are you doing under my bed?" Isabella asked. "Hiding." I answered. "Why?" "I hate the light." "Why?" "It burns me. If I step outside, I turn to ash. Simple as that." I answered coldly. "Hm, What if you wore a coat?" Ferb asked. I shrugged.

Faster than fast, Ferb pulled me out from under the bed, and placed a large long coat on me. "First of all, Phineas." Isabella said. "Let's get you some decent clothes, then make you take a shower, then do something about that hair." Oh God... She's not thinking what I think she's thinking.

_Theres a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
'Til school comes along just to end it,  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe  
_

Ferb and Isabella took me to the Google plex mall. First we went to Hot Topic.

_Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,  
Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,  
Discovering something that doesnt exist,  
Or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,  
Or locating Frankensteins brain,  
Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane! _

First I had To put on: (Note: Song continues)

Goth Outfit – No

Love Handel – No

Candace's outfit – NO WAY!

Pirate Outfit – No

Astronaut – No

Ferb's outfit – No

Isabella's Outfit – No way

Gorilla outfit – NO

My regular Phineas outfit – Fine

Then they took me somewhere to get rid of the Fungus and Algae, and the dry blood. I had almost ate The person who had to wash me off. (I had to wear a swimsuit, eck) I perfectly clean afterward, then they took me to a place called: We Care Hair. The person spiked my hair here n' there. Straightened my hair too, and BURNED me! I grabbed the lady and threw her across the room.

Then we went to a food court, and ordered food at Subway. When I refused to eat my food, Ferb grabbed it, and tried to stuff it in my mouth, I was able to spit it in his face. Then when Isabella tried to show me how to use a spoon, I threw it across the room. I do not like spoons. After food court, they took me to a music place, and made listen to Avril Lavigne, Bon Jovi, Green Day, and Some guy called Bowling For Soup. Avril Lavigne song – I don't have to try. Bon Jovi – You give love a bad name. Green Day – Wake Me Up When September Ends. Then For Bowling For Soup – Today's Gonna Be a Great Day. I wanted to change it to Today's Gonna Be A Darn Horrible Day Of my Life Day.

"Well, That was fun." Isabella said. I was officially annoyed. "I think you killed me." I said. "In a good way?" Ferb asked. "In a horrible way." I moped. Isabella and Ferb smiled. I pouted. This was the most horrible day of my life.


	7. Unperfected

**Unperfected **

Now, Phineas was tired so Isabella let him sleep in the Guest Room. I'm sleeping on the couch; Isabella is sleeping in her bedroom. I'm just worried about Phineas; I mean…He is my stepbrother after all. I had some freaky dreams about him.

Here are my dreams. (You might wanna listen to the Saw Theme when you read this. To make it more intense!)

I saw Phineas walking, no, running down an alley way, in his regular Phineas outfit. Isabella was on the floor in a different alley way, with a knife in her chest. Then A Terrorist is laughing at her, about to give her a final blow. To end her life. Then Phineas jumps in between them, snarling at the terrorist, and threw the terrorist across the alley way: "Leave her alone!" Phineas snarled. I noticed that Phineas was covered in blood. "Phineas!" Isabella shouted. Phineas turned around to see Isabella on the brink of dying. "Isabella! No!" Phineas called, plucking the knife out of her. "It's too late…" Isabella whispered. "No!" Phineas shouted. "Not like this…wait! Isabella, you won't die! I vow it. You'll wake up in a grave different, like me, but you won't die! Not like Ferb!"

And that woke me up.

_Sorry for short chapter, but this was all I could think of for now. ^^  
_


	8. A Broken Rose

**A Broken Rose **

The first thing I felt when I woke up was my stomach grumbling. I haven't had real food in weeks! I moan quietly as I lean up. My red hair was in a mess, so was I. Ferb and Isabella clearly stated me as Abnormal. Do they realize that had insulted me? Apparently not. I was wearing a gray t-shirt, and baggy blue PJ pants. My face was emotionless. So was I. I slipped out of the bed, and saw a card on the desk next to my bed. I open it. This is what it says:

Dear Phineas,

I had to leave because Ferb felt sick in the morning. For who knows why. Anyway, I'll be back in 3 hours.

3 Isabella

Okay, first of all, when I am sick, I just vomit or just rip out somebody's organs. Second, why the heck do I feel like my heart got ripped out? Uh, who cares? She'll be back in 3 hours. I can live. No wait, take that back, I'm not alive, but I'm not dead. So…I won't be emo, and cut myself.

I walk downstairs, and see Ferb sitting on the couch watching TV. I sneak up from behind Ferb, about to scare the crap out of him….

"BWAH!" Ferb shouted. "AGH!" I shout, falling to the floor on my butt. "You think you can scare me, even when you're a cannibalistic zombie?" Ferb asked. "Uh, considering what just happened…no." I said. Ferb laughed. "Say…where's Isabella?" I asked. "Didn't you get her letter? She went somewhere to get ice cream so we all could feel better." Ferb answered. "We all? Or just you?" I said. "Hm, you seem different today." Ferb said, turning back to the TV. I hopped onto the couch. "Well, duh. Died, remember?" I pointed out. "Not that, I mean you're different as in: You're almost back to your old self."  
Huh? I stared blankly at the TV. "Well, besides that you wanna eat people, I say you're pretty much the old Phineas Isabella loves." "Oh…really? I hadn't noticed that until…whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say Isabella loves me?" I questioned. "Sisterly love." Ferb said, I could tell that he was trying some way to change the subject. I'll ask about Isabella later.

After 3 hours of retarded TV, Isabella opened the door with two bags of Ice cream. I loathe ice cream. I much rather prefer people. "Eat the ice cream." I muttered to myself. Isabella took out a blue kind, and gave us are ice cream. "Come on; let's sit on my roof top." Isabella said, dragging us up a latter onto the roof. I stick my ice cream in my mouth. Ugh…it's salty…but sweet too. "Hey, what flavor is this?" I ask. "Sea-salt." Isabella answered. We chuckled. Whoever heard of sea-salt Ice cream? Ferb got tired later, and went back into the house, while Isabella and I stayed on the roof. "You've changed." Isabella said. I looked up, pretending Ferb hadn't said that earlier. "What do you mean?" I asked, lying of course. "Not the fact how you died, n' all. You changed back into Phineas. Do you think we should tell Dan Ville that you're not dead?" "Not yet. I don't think people want to see Phineas as a emotionless cannibalistic zombie. Not till I finally have my heart back." I said. Isabella nodded. "Of course." She said. "You're saying that as if it was a bad thing." I said. Isabella looked at me. "Y'know, I kinda like you better like this. In a way, I mean. Back before you died…you were always so…oblivious." I looked at Isabella confused. "Oblivious?" I questioned. "Yeah, you never really paid any attention to…Never mind." Isabella muttered. "Never mind? Isabella, you were on the brink of telling me something. Tell me now. "I said, hoping to find out what she meant. "Forget it. I'll meet you back in my house." Isabella said, climbing down the latter. Once she was out of earshot I screeched in frustration. "Ugh! Why does she have to be so complicated?!" I muttered. Whatever she wanted to tell me…ugh! Forget about it. Since she obviously doesn't want to say anything, I guess I don't need to be here. I roll my eyes, and jump off the roof.

See ya, Isabella! I hope you die!

_I know, weird chapter. I know it's really stupid of Phineas to get angry at Isabella, but oh well, trying to have some suspense. Enjoy the next chapter!_


	9. A Narrow Sunset

**A Narrow Sunset **

I had redressed myself into my black turtle neck, pants, and boots. I even added dark eyeliner and such. I was able to find the tallest building in Dan Ville, it said: Doofenshrmitz Evil Inc. And I sat on top of it. I closed my eyes remembering my death. Loads of screaming, tears, and blood. What do I care? I'm a zombie, remember? Emotionless and true. I don't need Isabella, OR Ferb. Especially Isabella! I'm still trying to remember my old self, it's impossible.

Is it true what Isabella said? Am I oblivious? I tried to hold back my tears. Tears? It's been forever since I cried. Suddenly, I feel something on my lap. I look up, and see a platypus sitting on my lap. "AGH!" I screamed, quickly getting up. I look at the platypus again.

Hey is that…?

"Perry the Platypus." A voice said, I turned and saw a weird guy in a lab coat. "Who's your friend?" "I'm…Phineas!" I said, picking up my platypus. "Oh, are you Perry The Platypus' owner?" The man asked. "Y…yes. Or I used to be." I stuttered. "Listen here, sonny, let the Platypus go, and we'll get along just fine." The Man said. "No!" I shouted. "Don't make me…" I cannot believe I'm gonna say this. "Don't make me eat you!" Okay, that sounded stupid, retarded, and corny; of all things I have ever said, this was the stupidest of them all. "Eat me? What are you? Cannibalistic or something?" The Man said. "Why does everybody say THAT?!" I moaned, annoyed. "Look, kid. Your ruining the moment, now please, The Platypus." I bared my teeth, ready chomp the guys head off. "Leave. The. Platypus. ALONE!" I shouted, dropping The Platypus ready to kill this man! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!


	10. Passion

**Passion **

I had climbed down stairs an hour ago, and Phineas hadn't come down yet. "Do you think I accidently hurt him?" I asked Ferb. "I dunno. I think we should go check on him."

As we walk up on the roof, Phineas was gone. "Uh-oh." Ferb mouthed.

"Phineas? Phineas?! Heeelllloooo?" Ferb and I called. Where is he? "Look!" Ferb shouted, pointing at a purple building that said: DOOFENSHRMITZ EVIL INC. Phineas is on top of the roof, with…a man…I looked closely.

Oh no…

Phineas' facial expression was angry. Then as Phineas charged at the man, The Man took out a Tazor, and zapped Phineas in the stomach with it. Phineas fell to the floor. NO! I am NOT going to lose Phineas! Not again! Ferb and I rushed into the building up onto the roof. "WAIT! STOP!" I screech. The Man looks at us. "What?!" He asked. "Don't…Don't him!" "What? The Platypus?" "NO! The boy!" I rushed to Phineas' side, slowly lifting up Phineas' head. I saw that blood was leaking out from the corner of Phineas' mouth. Ferb glared at the man, charging for him, but then the Man zapped Ferb the Tazor, four times! The man picked up Perry, and quickly left the building. Ferb passed out, and accidently fell off the building. I look over the edge. "Ferb?! FERB!" I shouted. Ferb laid on the streets, limp. No…Then I heard a voice.

Take care of Phineas….

I looked at Phineas, and held him tight. "I'm sorry." I mutter.


	11. When Death Means The Most

**When Death Means The Most**

When I had finally had gone out my shocked trance, I finally came to realize Ferb died. I nearly almost fell off the roof, but Isabella had me in her arms. I was kicking and screaming for my stepbrother, but Isabella said that he died.

Then something clicked

Recently, two months ago, I had died. What if…What if…What if Ferb comes to life, like the way I did? I stop struggling, and think about it. I mean, we ARE related, in a way, of course. I'll just have to wait, but…For how long? It took me Two Months, how long will it take Ferb?

**_One Year Later_**

I nearly forgot about Ferb, until the news came on. "What's happening?" I asked Isabella. "Something creepy came into Dan Ville two days ago, and it killed over 6 people already." Isabella said. "Move over." I said, jumping onto the couch.

"Thank you again, Marty. A year ago in the month August, there was a strange killer on the loose. We're not sure if it's the same one. But, the last one had red hair, and this one has green hair." Isabella and I nearly scream of happiness. "He is the same age as the last one. We hope Dan Ville isn't going to be invaded by Cannibalistic Zombies." "Isabella?" I turn to Isabella quickly. "Yes?" She asked excitedly. "I know what were going to do today!"

Man…I haven't said THAT in a looooong time.


	12. Changed

**Changed **

Phineas and I had found out that 'the killer' came out only at night. Around ten-ish. Phineas still had his dark clothes, and the eyeliner that made his eyes so…wow! Despite that Phineas died he's still a good-looking boy for me! Wait a minute… "Phineas, when you died, are you ever…going to die again?" I asked. "What's that mean?" Phineas asked. "Of old age. Are you going to be mortal or immortal?" I longed to hear an answer. "Y'know, I don't really know. I guess we can find out later." Phineas answered. Ooo…If he and Ferb are immortal…Then to be with Phineas I will be like him, somehow, but I will!

Dan Ville 10:30 At Night

Phineas and I were scaling alley ways to find him. Ugh, this is sooo ironic! "What if we don't spot him?" I ask. "Green hair! Hard-To-Miss." Phineas pointed out. "Oh, right…Wait, what if he refuses?" "Isabella, I'm not going to hit Ferb in the head with a baseball bat. I'm in between too; I think we go in packs. Like wolves."

(I know this is random, but pause the story for like a sec. ^^ I just wanted everybody to know, After One Step To Death *No Sequel to this story =( btw this ISN'T the last chapter. Anyway , After One Step To Death, I'm going to be making a new P&F story called: The World's WORST impression of Phineas and Ferb! It's supposed to be comedy ^^ Anyway back to story)

I thought about this for a moment. "So, let's say, I somehow die, do you think I would come back to life?" Phineas thought about this. "You wouldn't be alive, but you wouldn't be dead. Um, well, Ferb came back because he's partially my brother, so I guess it comes with being related. You might come back…I'll try to find out." Then we heard a noise. Phineas raced into the alley to spot Ferb in a black turtle neck, pants, boots, and black eyeliner, kinda like Phineas'. He was in front of a pizza man. The pizza man gave Ferb a pizza, and Ferb took out a blade, and killed him. "Ferb, that's little…wow…" Phineas said. "Hey Phineas! Isabella! What took you guys so long? I had waked up two days ago, I wasn't really hungry for people, BUT guess what? I can hypnotize people! Isn't that wicked?" Ferb asked. "So, why'd you kill the guy?" I asked. "I don't know." Ferb said, honestly. "It seems you haven't lost all of your humanity like Phineas had." "Probably because I knew wasn't gonna die." Ferb said. "Well, that's a relief. Phineas and I were scared to death, well, I was little more scared that you were gonna try to eat me like Phineas tried." I explain. "Nah," Ferb said. "I'm not cannibalistic. BUT I am a zombie. Just a different kind." Ferb explained.

Later all three of us sat on top of my roof. It was like Midnight! All of us looked up at the full moon. "Y'know, if I was like you guys, would we do this every night?" I asked. "Maybe," Phineas answered. "Do you really want to be like us?" I looked at Phineas then at Ferb. "Yes." I answered.


	13. Purpose To Fulfill

**Purpose To Fulfill **

I woke up today just knowing my stepbrother was a zombie like me; it was…a little weird knowing I'm not the only one. The problem now is that Isabella wants to be like us, I can't let that happen. She cannot die! I will vow that!

As I walk downstairs I see Ferb watching TV as if it was a regular day. "Hey, Can I tell you something?" Ferb asked. "What?" "Before I died I had a dream, or a vision." "Like what?" "Well, in the vision I died. And Isabella was being attacked by some kinda person. Like a robber or somebody from the government. And you killed that person, and then you told Isabella: "No! No! Isabella! No! I can't let you die! Not like Ferb!'" Ferb explained. "Damn it!" I swore. "Dude, what the heck?" Ferb asked. "Since when have you cussed?" "Sorry, I'm just worried about Isabella. I don't want her to be like us. She deserves to be a living person, not a rock." "Well, then make sure she doesn't die." "I don't know how!" "One word for you: Lie." Ferb said. I took in a deep breath. "Alright."

When Isabella walked downstairs, Ferb and I were watching TV. "What have you guys been up to?" Isabella asked, sweetly, TOO sweetly. I bit my lip. "Nothing," Ferb answered. "Just watching the news." Isabella nodded. "Phineas?" Why me? "Yes, Isabella?" "I need you see something I found on the internet."

As I quickly grab Phineas' hand, and we rush upstairs to my computer, I click on a link to the website. "Look, read that article." I told Phineas. After 2 minutes, Phineas replied. "So this talks about supernatural things?" "Including zombies. Click that." I commanded Phineas. Phineas clicked the link that said: ZOMBIES. This is what it said:

Unlike Vampires and Aliens, Zombies are quite different. They are not living, but they are not dead. A zombie can be a person who lost their humanity after death. Similar to Ghosts, Zombies come back to life to fulfill a purpose on the Earth. Like a deep promise. Or they wanted to stay to be with the one they love. Zombies can turn other people in zombies if:

A: They are related to them

B: They are in Love

A person cannot be turned into a Zombie on purpose, unless it involves a kiss with a zombie or death, itself.

"So you were turned into a zombie because there is a purpose you need to fulfill, and Ferb was turned into a zombie because he is sort of related to you." I explained. "But what is my purpose?" Phineas asked. "We can find that out later. For now, we have to show Ferb this." Phineas nodded in agreement.


	14. One Purposeful Kiss

**One Purposeful Kiss **

Every night Isabella, Ferb, and I would always sit on the roof eating are sea-salt ice cream looking at the moon.

Until that day….

Screw that day!

It was night and we were watching the moon, then we heard weird noises in the house. "Isabella, do you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" Ferb and I look at each other then back at Isabella. "Do. Not. Leave. The. Roof." Ferb commanded her. Isabella nodded.

As Ferb and I climbed down the stairs we saw a robber glaring at us. "Oh great, a bunch of kids!" The robber took a gun, and shot Ferb in the stomach. Ferb fell to his knees in pain. "AGH!" "FERB!" I shout, then the robber tried to shoot me, but I jumped in the air, missing the bullet.

I was wondering why Phineas and Ferb told me to stay on the roof. Maybe I should go check…

As I climb down the latter, I saw a robber. Ferb on the floor in pain. And Phineas was nowhere to be found. "Phineas?!" I called. Then the robber looked at me, and shot me in the chest. "AGH!" I scream. I fall to the floor, like Ferb had. The robber stood over me in pleasure. The gun at the tip of my nose…it's over…

Then a hear a growling sound. No Snarling! Suddenly, Phineas jumped right in front of the robber, and started to shred the man to shreds. (Did that make any sense?) Then Phineas grabbed the robber's head and…ripped the robber's head off. The blood was all over on the floor, it made the floor look like it was bleeding. If you didn't notice I was screaming in pain because of the bullet. Phineas knelt by me. "Isabella! Oh god! Isabella! You can't die! You-You won't die! Isabella no! Don't die! Not like Ferb!" Phineas then began to cry. I look up at him, and say: "Then save me." I felt blood leaking from the corner of my mouth. Phineas leaned down and…kissed me. I suddenly felt a change in my heart. Then a blackout.

When I woke up, I was in some standing in ashes, dressed in a black turtle neck, pants, boots, and had black mascara and eyeliner. The sky was pitch black, and dark. I look up to see Phineas was across from me. I ran so fast, I almost tripped into Phineas, but Phineas was able to grab my hand. Suddenly, the floor began to crack open. "Phineas!" I shout. "Isabella, remember what you said, before you died?" Phineas called out. "Yes!" I shouted back. "I love you too! Always!" I smile, a worried smile. "I know you do!" Then are grasp slipped, then Phineas and I were separated.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_(This part is Isabella talking)_

_As I walk onto the newborn streets of Dan Ville, I see my house, I saw myself sleeping in my own bed. I walk over to see Phineas and Ferb in their regular states smiling and thinking of what they are going to do. My future maybe changed, but Isabella's isn't. She'll wake up to see her two best friends under their tree laughing. She'll be walking into their backyard saying: "What'cha Doin'?" Then I'll be sleeping in my grave knowing that my future will change. One Day. I will wake up normal and happy. One day, but today isn't that day._

_The End_


End file.
